


Senses

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Lingering glance or brief connection, a paroxysm of emotions burst within a reserved soul and a hesitate heart at the contact..





	Senses

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As the elevator to the office opened, Ko took a small peek to see if anyone else had arrived yet and to her delight, the person she yearned to see was sat there.

It may have been a weekend apart, just two days where Ko had to visit her mother and their contact was limited to phone calls and nightly web cam sessions but it wasn't the same, she had missed her dearly.

The tactile part of seeing someone couldn't be replaced by any modern means of communication as of yet. Maybe it shouldn't.

Sure you'd get to hear her voice traveling through the speaker and into your mind and sure you would get to see her face illuminate the area around you but that feeling of pressing your fingers against hers or gently running them over her cheek and feeling the heat caress your fingertips could never be replaced.

It would seem beyond strange to think that something as natural and gratifying as actual contact with the one loved could be replaced by gadgets and gizmos.

It was an experience in itself and Ko's heart did a double take as she stepped into the cubicle knowing that soon enough, she would have her arms around her home.

Home did not have to be a place after all.

Naturally, Hifumi had her earphones in and had already started to work on her characters so she was fully immersed into it. That gave Ko the full advantage of being able to sneak up on her though knowing how the woman was, she made sure to be gentle. A mental image of a startled deer came into Ko's mind and she had to do her best to keep down the laughter at such adorable imagery that resembled Hifumi's reactions.

With slow steps and a grin on her face, she stood behind Hifumi's chair and brought her hands up to the side and quickly moved them forward to cover her eyes.

Ko tried to stifle her laugh at the small yelp that Hifumi let out as she pulled her earphones out with one hand and placed the other on Ko's hands.

"Who is that!?" she gasped with slight panic as her fingers tugged at the hands, "What-what are you do-" she stopped mid sentence as a familiar fragrance filled the air near her.

A scent that she was all to exposed to daily, one that she allows herself to get lost in. It was a perfume that was as unique as the body it was hovering over, a delicate yet powerful scent. To have it around again felt like her own airwaves had opened up after been closed and locked. Even that action alone, being able to detect her lover by a whiff of her fragrance was enough to make her blood rush to the surface of her face.

Knowing who the culprit was now, Hifumi smiled and placed both her hands over the ones on her face and slowly trailed her fingers up the skin. The smile was replaced by an agonizing shudder at being able to touch her again because such a simple action felt like it was tearing the demure woman to the ground; the ache being left that needed to be sealed by those very hands alone.

"Ko-chan..".

"You got me" the blonde chuckled and lowered her hands over Hifumi's chest as the latter intertwined hers over them.

"Welcome back" Hifumi said softly and leaned back on the backrest, her head resting on Ko's chest now as the blonde leaned forward and rested her lips in the purple hair after kissing her there.

All she wanted to do was spin that chair around, pull Hifumi into her arms and kiss her like the survival of the earth depended on it.

But another part of Ko wanted to savour it as much as possible, enjoy the slow movements and the climatic moment that their eyes and lips reunite. The way Hifumi's fingers were straying over the top of her hands was keeping this side on edge as she soaked in the feeling. As shy as the woman was, she knew how to use it to her advantage to tease her endlessly.

It was a contrast that kept Ko intrigued with wonder at which side of her she would see, like a mystery but one she knew would only end in happiness.

But enough was enough for both as Hifumi lowered Ko's hands, the blonde spinning the chair around gently when she did. Blues met blues and the shimmer in them at seeing each other would put diamonds to shame. Shy smiles braced their lips as Hifumi placed her hands on Ko's cheeks, the blonde dropping down to her knees.

"It's good to be back" Ko replied and wrapped her arms around Hifumi's waist and pulled her into her arms.

Hifumi encircled the blonde's shoulders with her arms tight, feeling the full force of Ko's reciprocated hug and she melted at having her so close again.

Two days was more than enough time to miss the way a hug felt.

Two days was more than enough time to miss the way a kiss could untangle the webs of anxiety in one.

Two days was more than enough to miss the way one's eye took in the vision of the other, storing it away forever.

Two days was just more than enough.

With her head resting on Hifumi's shoulder, Ko revelled in the sensation of waves of contentment running through her. She could hear the woman's sigh of relief and that in itself filled her with joy and giddiness. To know that she was responsible for being able to illicit such a reaction from someone who seemed to retreat at the idea of intimacy.

But as Hifumi pulled back and left her arms around her shoulders, she knew that with her, she'd never have to worry about taking things too fast. Ko was a lot like her personality wise, their quirks, their awkwardness, their brilliance; they were a match made that was to be sought after.

Shades of pink brushed over their cheeks, Hifumi running her hand down Ko's hair and the blonde moving her hand up to her cheek. Their lips were like magnets as the thought of finally being able to taste each other's brought them together. They could almost hear the blood rushing to their hearts at knowing that they were each a kiss away again, a hold away and a glance away. Hearing each other in the flesh without the interference of electronics and noise around them was a major change that was instantaneous. It felt..real.

Not being able to take the torture of Hifumi's pink lips within kissing distance, Ko smiled and leaned forward as Hifumi met her halfway.

The agonizing moment of waiting two days to do this paid off as lips gently caressed the other. It was a feather light kiss, one that spoke volumes without needing it to be too intense and conveyed just enough on how much they had craved each other. It was a kind of joining of two tentative women expressing something they only could with each other because they brought out a level of understanding in each other that nobody else could quiet do.

They were simply lost to each other with their lips moving tenderly, everything around them being muted, the atmosphere, the computers, the office; all of it was replaced with a field of luscious green grass beautifully decorated with flowers and a sky that appeared royal blue to blanket it all up into a photographic landscape.

 

Right up until the moment they heard a, "Nooo!" in which they ended up jumping apart like they had caught on fire.

"Hajime-san, I believe you lost the bet" Umiko said with a small smirk on her lips.

Ko and Hifumi just watched on as they composed themselves, both blushing furiously.

"Oh c'mon!" Hajime whined and crossed her arms, "They were last people in the office that would get together, somebody cheated and told them to!".

"Hey, I resent that statement, why wouldn't me and Hifumi be together?" Ko added without thinking and shrunk back in shyness when Hifumi looked at her with a mixture of relief and embarrassment.

Yun let out an "Aww" with sparkly wide eyes at the two as Hajime admitted defeat but she wasn't exactly disappointed with that.

"I guess I'll have to buy my figures with my next wage, thanks a lot you two" she said with a smile.


End file.
